destiny_of_ancient_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms
Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms (www.doak.co.za) '' '' more commonly known'' as 'DOAK, is South Africa’s first free-to-play Massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) to be developed for South Africans. '''DOAK was created with the purpose of giving South Africans an online game that they can truly call their own. Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms was developed and is currently distributed byUtopia Dream Entertainment Alliance (UDEA) in''' South Africa.' '''UDEA' has recently decided to give international players the opportunity to join in the fun by opening an international server and registering an international website domain called (www.destinyofancientkingdoms.com) to make easier for international players to find out info about the new international server that is dedicated to Steam users. History Utopia Dream Entertainment Alliance '''made their open beta available to the public on the 5th of December 2015, with one server available “Utopia-1” that offers a combined PvE and PvP orientated experience. ''Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms''' was then uploaded to Steam Greenlight and the game was greenlit by the community in no time at all. '''DOAK' will be made available'' for official release from [http://store.steampowered.com/app/497940// '''Steam'] on the 22nd of August 2016. Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms '''received its first rating from the Film and Publication Board of South Africa on the 28th of April 2016 and was given an age appropriate rating of 13VL. The Film and Publication Board of South Africa rates publications based on how appropriate the content is for viewers of certain age groups. '''Story Background In the Beginning of time…gods and giants fought against each other for thousands of years, which lead to many great wars and lengthy battles breaking out. The tremendous powers used during the third Great War had rekindled a dark force known as the energy of chaos, which is the extreme force of destruction that was later used to end the fourth Great War. The eternal destruction created by the war and the extreme power of the energy of chaos had a profound impact on the world nearly wiping out all life as we know it. The energy of chaos destroyed everything in its path, including the first continent. The collision of the incredible powers used in the final battle then split the Earth into three identical continents from which the three different Kingdoms came into existence The Kingdom of Dragon Background. ' ' The Kingdom of Dragon is located in a warm war-torn habitat. Nothing is good about the people of this Kingdom as they live to fight, kill and wage war with different worlds and kingdoms. All the other races and worlds live in fear of the Kingdom of Dragon as it was the strongest at this point in time. Humans only respected the Kingdom of Dragon, because they feared the Kingdom’s immense strength and thirst for blood. The attitudes of the rest of mankind became a lot tougher due to the deep respect that the people had for the draconic warriors and they soon became allies. The allies soon set out on a blood bath that massacred every animal and enemy in sight. Many lives were lost due to pride and greed. The battles fought between such hardened adversaries were extremely strenuous because both parties had mastered great powers and used different forces. The battles went on for weeks because the draconic warriors fought with incredible stamina and perseverance, which are two of the ancient disciplines that were taught to humanity by the Gods. The Draconic people could feel the power of the Dragon with them as they continued battling. Until one day… They had no energy to fight anymore and their bravery soon turned to despair as they looked back at the continent they had obliterated. The Draconic warriors could no longer find new rivals for them to challenge because no-one was willing to go into battle with them ever again. The warriors then realized how quickly the Kingdom of Dragon had become consumed by their blood-lust from the constant bloodshed. So, the Kingdom of Dragon decided to retreat in the end. The peace created by these few warriors was regrettably short-lived… The Kingdom of Dragon’s citizens had no desire to create peace, as their personalities just weren’t peaceable. An internal conflict soon formed in the hearts of mankind and the hostility among neighbors who took sides with each other began to escalate. There was constant conflict and controversy between the citizens and their leaders as many of them wanted justice for their lost loved ones. People then began secluding themselves, which soon caused two separate communities to form within the Kingdom of Dragon. During that period of time, The leaders of the Kingdom of Dragon realized that the end of the Kingdom of Dragon was imminent if they did not end the constant hostility between each other, so the soldiers and citizens established an alliance with each other and decided to discover the New World together. The alliance later came across the people of the Kingdom of Nature and the Kingdom of Magic. Their blood began to boil with envy when they realized how much strength these two Kingdoms had. The Draconic people had never bowed down to any other Kingdom previously and they weren’t about to start now. The jealousy filled their draconic veins, so they decided to declare war on the Kingdom of Nature. A war like no other had only just begun… NOTE: Kingdom of Dragon’s flag is red symbolizing hatred, anger, and death. The dragon represents the supreme power of the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Magic Background. ' ' The Kingdom of Magic is the most secretive about their way of life. The citizens of this kingdom have the mystical power of magic that they are known to use in combat and every-day life. They have the utmost pride in the arcane forces they have mastered. The citizens of this kingdom didn’t really care who or what you were in the early days of this kingdom’s development because all the residents understood the power of magic. They searched for answers to all the mysteries of magic and used their mastery of the magical forces that are present to make their unbelievable power known to all who reside in the kingdom. However, the peacefulness of the Kingdom of Magic was short lived when they discovered giants hidden in the vast forgotten expanses of the beginning of time by practicing forbidden ancient magic. The legend of Giants mentions that the giants were conceived by the gods and later went on to fight with their creators, but humans had not seen any proof of the existence of giants in the centuries since then. Until... Kingdom of Magic scholars researched the fabric of time and space. They discovered that giants actually did exist, so the magicians temporarily patched the hole they had created in the fabric of time and space with a magic seal as a rush effort to protect the New World from being enslaved once again, but their efforts were futile as the giants had stronger magic that they used to break the seal and they reappeared in the world once more. The giants threatened to enslave humanity once more, and the Kingdom of Magic was left defenseless at the time which made the situation much worse. The residents of the Kingdom of Magic had to use all their power to the best of their abilities to defend the kingdom they had built. Unfortunately, they were no match for the incredible power that the giants possessed, so they took all their magic with them into the world to search for other kingdoms that could help them after years of being enslaved by the giants. The explorers later came into contact with residents of the Kingdom of Dragon and the Kingdom of Nature. Both of these kingdoms promised to help the Kingdom of magic defeat the giants if the Kingdom of Magic could train magicians for their Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Magic’s highly trained magicians could then form an exterior barrier to reinforce space once again so that the Giants can never enslave humanity ever again. All Three Kingdoms gathered their power together to help the Kingdom of Magic fix the rip in the fabric of space and time. Keeping the giants out for eternity. NOTE: The Kingdom of Magic has a blue star on their flag that is symbolic of magic and mystery. Their magic comes from ancient arcane forces that are unknown to the rest of the New World. The Kingdom of Nature Background. The people of this kingdom relied on nature’s generosity to survive and this kingdom’s people had the opportunity to travel regions filled with peace and tranquility. All residents of the Kingdom of Nature have a deep appreciation for the natural environment they live in. Two tribes formed an alliance with each other in the earlier days of this kingdom's development, as both Elves and Humans had the World of Trees to thank for their survival. The World of Trees gives all of nature the power to thrive, but guarding such great power is a lot of responsibility. The humans of the Kingdom of Nature created strong warriors called the Soldiers of Nature with the sole purpose of spending an eternity guarding the World of Trees and the life-giving power it bestows upon the world. Different species of monsters were developed over the years spent protecting the World of Trees that were neither Human nor Elf and they were quite different from normal animals because they weren’t blessed with a life force. These new monsters were far beyond the expectations of the people, as they had a very strange appearance and did not fit in with the ancient Lord's standards or the natural environment of the World of trees. These creatures then decided to look for another land to call home after being rejected by their community, so they entered through portals to other continents. The Soldiers of Nature did this with the hope of discovering new skills to gain recognition from the Kingdom of Nature. The Soldiers of Nature discovered different Kingdoms while exploring the New World. The first kingdom they found was the Kingdom of Dragon. The adventurers met with dragons in the Kingdom of Dragon and learned their long-lost dialect, which was a skill that made the residents of the Kingdom of Dragon deeply envious. Their thirst for knowledge became unquenchable after learning to become friends with dragons, so they decided to study the energy field between the two worlds, which is the life force that the World of Trees needed to grow stronger and thrive. The Kingdom of Nature then had powers that were deeply coveted by other worlds and kingdoms. The other kingdoms sought to assemble all their forces to acquire the amazing power that the World of Trees possessed for themselves. The Kingdom of Nature needs all of the strength they have to protect such amazing power from the hungry eyes of the other kingdoms. NOTE: The Kingdom of Nature uses natural colors on their flag – Mostly green symbolizing life, freedom, and peace. Game-play Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms features three different races: Humans, Elves and Night Creatures. The class you choose determines the race of your character, which is one of the many areas where DOAK is truly unique. Players who select human classes have the option to choose from a variety of skin tones when creating their character, which really gives the player a lot of freedom to customize their character. The controls and shortcut keys are quite similar to other games in this genre, which is helpful because you won’t have to learn new controls and interfaces if you’ve played other MMOS before. 'Character Classes and Races.' Swordsman (Human): The Swordsman has the strongest physical attack and defense attributes in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. Swordsmen aspire to protect their team-mates, and they will even give up some of their own defense ability in order to exchange it for stronger attack damage. Magician (Human): magicians are more focused on their spiritual training instead of physical training. They are masters of manipulating the natural elements. magicians have the strongest magic damage. However, their Health Points and defense are quite weak. Friar (Human): Friars are the only class out of all the other classes who can use magic to heal people. They are the doctors on the team. Friars give team-mates good protection and benefits by using their healing powers to trick the gods of death. Archer (Elf): Archers have the fastest physical attack and movement speed in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. They can attack from extremely far away because they were born in the jungle and learned to hunt with bows and arrows instead of close range weapons. Archers also have the ability to summon a powerful Gorilla to fight for them because hunters know the ways of the Jungle. Soul Eater (Night Creature):' '''Soul Eaters have the strongest ability to control their enemies as they were reborn from death, and have a deep understanding of life energy. They have the best life (Health Points) and defense attributes in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms and can attack enemies to recover their own (HP). Soul Eaters also have the ability to summon scary ghosts to fight for them. '''Assassin' (Elf): Assassins have the ability to hide in the shadows. They prefer to attack with powerful critical attacks from a short distance. Their critical damage is the strongest out of all the characters. Skills. Active Skills: 'These skills are basically your character’s main attacks that you will use in combat. Your character can learn new “Active Skills” by purchasing “Skill Books” from an NPC (Non-player character) named “Skol”. You’ll find him in most of the beginner maps. '''Passive skills:'Your character is able to learn “Passive Skills” once he or she has reached certain levels. “Passive skills” either affect your character, your character’s team or your enemies in different ways. '''Elfin Abilities: Your character can get additional abilities by equipping Elfins. “Elfins” are like little spirits that join you on your adventure to aid your character in battle. General Skills: These skills are basic skills that don’t require leveling up like Ride, Rest, Item Assembly, Item Disassembly, Abandon Pet and Upgrade Wings. Live Skills: These are skills that involve gathering and crafting such as Weapon Making, Armor Making, Jewelry making, Herb Picking, Alchemy, Fishing, and Cooking. Guild Skills: These are skills your character will acquire from the Guild Map when your character’s guild is higher than level 2. These skills include: Additional Damage Points, Hard Armor, Strong will, Additional magic damage, Economics, Architecture, and Cultivation. How to Improve Your Character's Skills ' ' Active Skill Upgrade: “Blood Soul” is a form of magical energy that can be obtained from monsters by defeating them. You can upgrade your character’s “Active Skills” with the Blood Soul Points that you have gathered by purchasing “Blood Containers” from traders in the game to make “Blood Soul Hearts”. Your character can use “Blood Soul Hearts” to improve his/her general skills. Elfin assembly: Elfins get stronger by using the “Elfin Assembly” tab from the “Character Interface”. Assembling Elfins is simple. Put the Elfin with the appearance and main attributes that you would like to keep in the “Main Elfin” box, then put the Elfin that has abilities you would like to gain into the “Minor Elfin” box and click “yes”. Your Elfin could possibly lose a skill to gain a new skill. The skill level of your Elfin’s abilities has a probability of increasing when you assemble two Elfins of the same skill level. Live Skills:' Live Skills automatically upgrade every time you use those skills E.g.: Your Weapon Making skill will increase by making weapons. Guild Skills:' You can upgrade your Guild Skills by upgrading the buildings in your Guild Map. You must gather Guild Resources and use some of the money from your Guild Fund to upgrade your Guild Constructions. Leveling up: Characters “level up” by defeating monsters and completing tasks until your character’s EXP reaches a certain point to be qualified for the next level. How to Boost Your Character's HP and MP during Battle. ' ' Potions and stones: You''' can use potions to recover a bulk amount of your character’s HP or MP. Potions come in different sizes which allow players of different levels to use different options for their level. '''Food: Your character can eat food to recover a certain amount of HP and MP points per second that it is in effect. How to Improve the Strength of Your Character's Equipment ' ' There are five different quality levels of equipment: White, Blue, Purple, Gold and Orange. White, Blue and Purple equipment are quite average. Your character can buy them from traders, craft them or find them in battle. Gold and Orange equipment are very rare. You’ll find them in instances and neutral maps, usually after killing a difficult boss monster. Gold and Orange equipment are not only stronger than the other types, but it also gives your character more attributes called “Suit Points”. Equipment Items have their own levels and strengths that can be upgraded by using different types of stones. Essence Stones: Essence Stones are used to slightly increase the general attribute potency of your character’s equipment, but they do not increase the level of the equipment. There is also a chance to lose attribute potency when using “Equipment Remaking”, so don’t over-do it. Reinforced Sapphires: Reinforced Sapphires are used to increase the additional attributes of your character’s equipment. Having strong additional attributes really comes in handy when fighting monsters that are higher levels than your character’s current level. You can go to the NPC named “Domi” in the City of Heroes to reinforce your equipment with the reinforced sapphires. Runes: Runes can be used to increase your character’s passive attributes such as Strength, Endurance, Intellect, Spirit, and Agility by inlaying them. First, you need to drill an inlay hole in your equipment with an item called “Equip Drilling" by Going to the NPC named “Hodge” in the City of Heroes”. Identification Scrolls: Identification scrolls are used to identify your equipment's additional attributes. This will improve your Intellect, Strength, Endurance etc. Item Assembly and disassembly. ' ' Item Assembly: '''You can use "Item Assembly" to assemble better items from inferior items. Open the “Skill Interface” and click on the “General tab”. The items you can assemble include Mercenary tasks, Essence stones, Reinforced sapphires and Runes. There is a higher chance of gaining better quality equipment when you assemble more items, E.g.: There is a 50% success rate if you assemble 3 items together, and 100% success rate if you assemble 5 items together. '''Item disassembly: '''You can use “Item Disassembly” to disassemble useless equipment to obtain either: Essence Stones or Useless Dust. Useless Dust can be used to make Essence Stones by using Alchemy. '''Economics and trade functions. There are three types of currencies in Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms. Bound Money: This money is bound to your character, which simply means that it can’t be traded with other characters for equipment that they might be selling. Unbound Money:' You can use this type of money to buy items and “Prepaid Points” from fellow players. Prepaid Points: You can use “Prepaid Points” to buy items such as “Mounts”, “Fashion Items”, certain permits, “VIP status”, “Drugs” and many other items from the in-game market that improve your character’s strength and your general gameplay experience. As the name suggests, you have to purchase "Prepaid Points” from the “recharge” section of UDEA's website. “Prepaid Points” are worth real money so spend them wisely. Trade: Your character can trade items with other players by left-clicking on the player, then right-click on the player’s avatar. Right-Click on “Trade” to open the trade interface to swap equipment. Player modes. Security Level:' '''Your character is unable to attack other players if he or she is any level below level 20. Other players who have levels higher than your character are unable to attack your character if your level is lower than level 20. '''PK Mode':' '''PK' or Player Killing Mode enables your character to kill other players. '''Peace Mode: Apply this mode when your character wants to avoid conflict with other players. Red-Name Mode: Your character will only attack monsters and players with names that are highlighted in red. Team '''Mode:You and your friends'' can play together safely without harming each other in this mode. Guild Mode: Your character can play safely with other members of your guild without harming each other in this mode. Kingdom Mode: Your character won’t injure anyone from your kingdom in this mode. All Kill Mode:'' 'Your Character will be able to kill all other players. '''Player Killing Regulations ' ' Your character can get more Player Killing Points by killing residents of your own kingdom, but your character’s name will turn Orange to warn you that the residents of your Kingdom are talking about how dangerous your character is. Your character’s name will turn Red once your PK points reach a specific amount. This indicates that your character needs to be punished by the guards and all the soldiers will attack your character once they notice him/her. If your character is killed by the guards, then you will only be allowed to revive from the "jail". 1) There is a possibility of dropping an Unbound Item from your character’s bag if your character is killed. 2) Your character will only be allowed to revive from the “jail” if your character is killed by the guards. 3) Your character will be directly sent to the “jail” when your Player Killing Points reach 10 points. 4) Red-Name players will be attacked by kingdom guards. 5) Officials of your character’s Kingdom can take Red-Name Players to "jail" 6) Players in the same kingdom can use Mode for attacking Red-Name players without increasing their PK points. 7) You can use special items from the Market or by waiting to reduce your character’s PK points. Material Map. Materials are used to create Equipment from the “Live Skill” interface. Different levels of equipment require different materials that you will find by killing certain monsters. '' '' Holy Valley • Coarse Grain Leather: Boar, Red Squirrel, Three-tailed Squirrel. • Olivine: Butterfly, Hopy. • Soft Cottonwood: Bat, Vampire Bee. • Iron Ore: Spider, Vampire Spider. • Burlap: Bones Vulture, Forest Genies. Morning Breeze Village • Iron Ore: Variant Hopy. • Olivine: Thorn Worm. • Soft Cottonwood: Ent. • Burlap: Corrupted Elfin, Warrior-Night Devil Legion. • Hard Cottonwood: Poz Cat. • Gold Mica: Crystal Wolf. • Copper Ore: Revived Zombie. Hill of Adventurers • Fine Grain Leather ': Giant Tooth Lizard, Mountain Wolf. • '''Gold Mica ': Bandit. • 'Hard Cottonwood ': Ogre Supervisor. • 'Copper Ore ': Goblin Miner, Goblin Hard Labor. • '''Linen: Believer-Night Devil Legion, Lurker-Night Devil Legion. Lumber Mill of Kingdom • Bright Grain Leather: Black Wargs. • Twilight Stone: Venomous Bee. • Cotton: Bandits. Gloomy Swamp • Silver Ore: Poisonous Scale Lizard. • Gold Wood: Wandering Ents. Road of Death • Soft Scale Leather: Giant Stingbee. • Morning Light Stone: Misty Spider 1. • Silver Pine: Vampire Swarm. • Star Iron: Broken Bone Skeleton.' '''''Temple of Norns • Flannelette: Bandits, Dark Gremlin. • Soft Scale Leather: Venomous Bee. • Silver Pine: Forest Fungus Lord. Valley of Inheritance • Hard Scale Leather: Thunderhawk. • Rainbow Stone: Scaled Feathered Serpent. • Purple Locust: Scavenger Vulture. • Dark Iron: Rubble Element. • Snow Cotton: Harpy. Tomb of Cronus • Breeze Crystal:Skeleton Warrior'.' • Blood Fir: Saprozoic Spider. • Aerosiderite: Gargoyle. Bridge of Guardian (Neutral territory) • Thick Scale Leather: Vultures. • Amadou: Assassin Night Devil Legion. Viking Bay (Neutral territory) • Light Leather: Red Scaled Velociraptor. • Fairy Tree: Black Water Pirates. • Mithril: Spine Shell Turtle. • Obsidian: Water Elements. • Silver Cloth: Viking Pirates. Lost Wilderness (Neutral territory) • Heavy Leather: Blue Feathered Thunderhawk. • Chaotic Spar: Warrior-Night Devil Legion. • Dragon Bone Tree: Harpy. • Dark Metal: Goblin Foreman. • Brilliant Cloth: Firefist Marauder. Instances. Instances are special maps where your character can pick up extremely rare equipment and gain massive experience. There are also instance tasks that explain the plot of the game more in depth and give your character new items like “wings”, which can be found in the Excavation Yard of Goblin instance. Guilds and Teams. Teams: You can add a friend to your team by going to the friend interface O and right clicking on your friend’s name. Then left click on team invitation to send your friend a team request. Guilds: A Guild is a group of players that form an association. Your character can join a guild to make new friends, defeat tough monsters together, complete guild tasks and compete to be the King of the Kingdom. You can also create a guild map to construct guild buildings, duel other guilds and learn golden formulas to forge gold equipment. How to create a guild: You must meet the following 3 minimum requirements to create a guild: * Your character must be stronger than level 30. * You must have a minimum 1 “Unbound” gold coin * You must not be a member of a guild already. You must go to the City of Heroes in your Kingdom to find an NPC named: Gagliarda. Your guild will be successfully created once you have given your guild a name and you have met the requirements. ' ' __FORCETOC____STATICREDIRECT____NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:GAME Category:MMO Category:RPG Category:GAMING